Azumanga Daioh: The Video Game
Azumanga Daioh: The Video Game is a game for the Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, and the Gameboy Advance. The game was later re-released for the Xbox 360, Wii, PS3, PS Vita, and the Nintendo 3DS. You play as the 6 azumanga girls Osaka, Chiyo, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura. The game is rated T for teen due to violence and profanity. Story The game begins when the 5 girls go to Chiyo's and when they enter the house a news emergancy broadcast goes on. It says that there will be a alien invasion happening. Tomo thought it was just a prank until a laser beam destroys part of Chiyo's house. The girls are devestated on the destruction of the city. When the alien robots are too much for the army the girls decide to go on a epic adventure to save the world. Levels Level 1: Tutriol Characters:'Chiyo/Tadakichi, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Kagura '''Location:'Chiyo's backyard 'Plot:'The girls teach you how to play the game '''Level 2:Neighborhood Knockout Characters:'Sakaki and Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Location:'Chiyo and Sakaki's neighborhood 'Plot:'Fight all the alien robots that are invading Chiyo and Sakaki's neighborhood '''Level 3:School Rescue Character:'Sakaki '''Location:'The girl's school 'Plot:'Rescue Kaorin before Ms.Yukari's class explodes '''Level 4:Downtown Danger Characters:'Tomo and Yomi '''Location:'Downtown 'Plot:'Wipe out all the aliens that are invading downtown '''Level 5 Boss:The Destruct-inator Characters:'Chiyo/Tadakichi, Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki, Tomo, and Yomi '''Location:'The Mall 'Plot:'Save the mall from getting destroyed by the Destruct-inator '''Level 6:Department Store Characters:'Osaka and Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Location:'A large Deaprtment Store 'Plot:'Get thourgh an entire department store which is infested with alien robots '''Level 7:Subway Getaway Characters:'Sakaki and Kagura '''Location:'A Subway Tunnel 'Plot:'Escape a subway tunnel full of alien robots '''Level 8:Road to Chiyo's summer home Characters:'Sakaki and Yomi '''Location:'Freeway to Chiyo's summer home 'Plot:'Go to Chiyo's summer home on the freeway without the aliens foiling your plan '''Level 9:Summer home Sucurity Characters:'Tomo and Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Location:'Outside of Chiyos' summer home 'Plot:'Secure Chiyo's summer home without getting destroyed by the aliens '''Level 10:Bad Beach Characters:'Osaka and Kagura '''Location:'The Beach 'Plot:'Rescue all thepeople that are captured by the aliens in the beach '''Level 11:Camp Deadly Characters:'Sakaki and Tomo '''Location:'A camp 'Plot:'Get out of a camp that is filled with alien robots '''Level 12:Forest Run Character:'Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Location:'The Forest 'Plot:'Go thourgh the forest without Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, and Sakaki trying to save you '''Level 13 Boss:Drill-inator 5000 Characters: 'Chiyo/Tadakichi, Tomo, Kagura, Sakaki, Osaka, and Yomi '''Location:'End of the forest 'Plot:'Defeat the Drill-inator 5000 before it destroys the forest '''Level 14:Get to the boat Characters:'Osaka, Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, and Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Locations:'End of forest and Lake Docks 'Plot:'Get from the end of the forest to the lake docks '''Level 15:Sail to Okinawa Characters:'Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura '''Locations:'Lake and ocean 'Plot:'Get to Okinawa before the aliens do '''Level 16:Okinawa Characters: 'Chiyo/Tadakichi, Yomi, and Sakaki '''Location:'Okinawa 'Plot:'Wipe ou all the aliens that are invading Okinawa '''Level 17 Boss:The Doomship Characters:'Tomo, Sakaki, Kagura, Yomi, Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Location:'Okinawa docks 'Plot:'Stop the Doomship from destroying the docks '''Level 18:Freeway Frenzy Characters:Sakaki and Tomo Location:'Freeway to MagicalLand '''Plot:'Go on the freeway to MagicalLand without the aliens trying to destroy you '''Level 19:MagicalLand Madness Characters:'Chiyo/Tadakichi, Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura '''Locations:'Tunnel of Love and rest to MagicalLand 'Plot:'Save MagicalLand from the robot aliens '''Level 20:Mothership Mayham Characters:'Osaka and Chiyo/Tadakichi '''Location:'The Mothership 'Plot:'Go to the leader of the aliens robots lair '''Level 21 Final Boss:Leader of Alien Robots Characters:'Chiyo/Tadakichi, Yomi, Sakaki, Kagura, Tomo, and Osaka '''Location:'Leader's lair 'Plot:'Defeat the leader of the alien robots '''Level 22:Escape from the Mothership Characters:'All 6 Azumanga Girls '''Locations:'Mothership and MagicalLand 'Plot:'Get out of the Mothership before it explodes '''Level 23:Road to Chiyo's house Character:'Osaka '''Locations:'Freeway and Chiyo's house 'Plot:'Get to Chiyo's house Gameplay In the game you can punch, super punch, kick, super kick, punch and kick combo, sprint, and pick up ray guns. The game is for many systems and here are the Xbox 360 controls. You move the joystick to move, press the D pad to switch characters, move the bottom joystick to rotate the camera, press START to pause, press BACK to resume, press A to jump, double click A to double jump, press X to punch, press Y to kick, press X and LB to super punch, press Y and RB to super kick, press X and Y together to punch and kick combo, press RT to shoot lasers, when you play as Chiyo you press B to switch to Mr.Tadakichi, and press LT to﻿ sprint. Trivia *This game won a world record for best selling anime video game with a total of 43.89 copies worldwide *When the game was going to be re-released it was just going to be for the Xbox 360 then it was decided to also re-release it for Wii, PS3, and Nintendo 3DS *This game's final boss is number 13 in the top 20 hardest final bosses in video games Promotion When the game was first released McDonalds were selling toys of Azumanga Daioh when you get a kids meal. In Toys R us they were selling limited edition Chiyo and Mr. Tadakichi plushes. Azumanga Daioh: The Arcade Game Azumanga Daioh: The Arcade Game is a game you can get on Xbox Live Arcade and Playstation Network. You play as Osaka and Chiyo and you have to collect the Sata Andgai (an Okinawan donut) and make sure not to run into Chiyo-chichis.﻿ Reviews '''Nintendo Power This is is so fun to play when your bored and this game is hard and if you like alien game like Alien Resurrection for the Playstation then this game is perfect for you. IGN A perfect example of modern videogames. Fun, Fast and Sexy. A perfect starting point for those new to the azumanga francise. 11/10 Gallery Azumanga Daioh Gameboy Advance Cover.jpg|Gameboy Advance Boxart Azumanga Daioh Xbox 360 Cover.jpg|Xbox 360 Boxart Azumanga Daioh PS3 Cover.jpg Azumanga Daioh 3DS Cover.jpg ﻿Cancelled PlayStation 2 version A PlayStation 2 version was in development, but it was eventually cancelled. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Xbox Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Cancelled Playstation 2 Games